(a) Field
Exemplary embodiment of the invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), which is one of flat panel displays that are currently used widely, includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes, common electrodes, and the like, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The LCD applies a voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, thereby determining a direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controlling polarization of incident light to display an image.
Among the LCDs, a vertically aligned (“VA”) mode LCD in which long sides of the liquid crystal molecules are arranged to be vertical to upper and lower display panels in a state in which the electric field is not applied has been prominent since it has a large contrast ratio and may easily implement a wide reference viewing angle.
In order to implement a wide viewing angle in the VA mode LCD, a plurality of domains in which alignment directions of liquid crystals are different from each other may be formed in one pixel.
As a means for forming the plurality of domains as described above, a method such as a method of forming a cutout such as a fine slit, or the like, in the field generating electrode, a method of forming a protrusion on the field generating electrode, or the like, is used. In this method, liquid crystals are aligned in a direction in which they are vertical to a fringe field formed between an edge of the cutout or the protrusion and the field generating electrode facing the edge of the cutout or the protrusion by the fringe field, thereby making it possible to form the plurality of domains.
In addition, a curved display has been recently prominent for the purpose of improvement of an immersion sense, or the like, and it has become important to maintain a color sense, image quality, and the like, at the same level as those of a flat display at the time of implementing the curved display.